1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a movable bridge which includes at least one bridge section equipped with a roadway on its upper face, and to a system for laying a bridge.
2. Background Art
Such bridges, which are usually employed as temporary bridges, are generally pushed across an obstacle (e.g., a river or ditch) and deposited with the aid of a vehicle equipped with a laying device. In most cases, the bridges are also transported on the same vehicle. With respect to their longitudinal direction, such bridges may have a one-piece construction, i.e., be composed of only a single bridge section or component. Alternatively, such mobile bridges may be a combination of several individual bridge sections. All bridges have in common that a ramp is formed at both ends. Especially in connection with shorter bridges of this type, particular difficulties arise owing to the fact that only a certain bridge length can be loaded onto a vehicle and that is then what is available at the intended location. Often it is not predictable which bridge length will be required in each particular case. For example, European Patent Application No. EP 0,093,873, a counterpart to U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,122, discloses a bridge composed of two ramp sections which are transported on a motor vehicle. Such a bridge has a defined length, which is generally 26 meters. On the other hand, DE-OS 3,320,633, Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift (laid-open unexamined application), discloses a bridge laying device in which two 12-meter short bridges are transported on a vehicle and that can be individually laid by the vehicle. It is not possible to combine the two short bridges into one bridge of twice the length.